


Nadolig Llawen

by shiretotowntonation



Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Retail hell (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiretotowntonation/pseuds/shiretotowntonation
Summary: You have to work on Christmas Eve, and you hate it, but Gwilym planned you something special for after you come home, and it’s totally something you didn’t expect.





	Nadolig Llawen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingersnaptaff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingersnaptaff/gifts).



Holidays are all fun and games, until you have to work in any customer-facing field, especially retail, which you had always referred to as “the tenth circle of Hell”. It’s bad enough on regular days, but when the holidays draw closer, particularly Christmas, people just seem to lose their remaining sense. And you can’t even begin to describe how much you hate it: you hate their impatience, their downright rude comments, their utter disrespect for workers, their lack of concern for order and cleanliness - everything. So, this Christmas Eve, like on every other working day, you did what you could to survive at the shop, then packed your stuff and went home as soon as you were allowed to.

You grabbed your bag and headed for the bus stop, not really registering the fact that it had begun snowing outside, and tiny flakes slowly covered your cap, hair and shoulders. You sat down on the bus, tilting your head against the window as the streetlights ran by, illuminating your face. You were so tired you kept closing your eyes, and almost missed your stop. You rushed off the vehicle in the very last moment, just before the doors closed, and made your way home. You had been looking forward to this all day - to feel the warm of the fireplace, to take in the familiar smells, and to cuddle with Gwilym on the couch while sipping hot chocolate and turning on the TV to have a Home Alone marathon for the umpteenth time. 

“I’m home!” - You called out as you entered the house, putting your keys and your bag down. The smell of gingerbread lingered in the kitchen, but no one was in there. You waited for an answer in vain. In fact, it was almost completely dark in the whole house, the only source of light coming from the living room. You furrowed your brows as you walked through the kitchen, and down the corridor towards said room.

“Gwil? Where are you?” - You looked around as you stepped inside, seeing the Christmas tree decorated all nicely and the fairy lights wrapped around it were switched on, but still no tall Welshman in sight. You did notice a rather huge cardboard box next to the tree, though, with a piece of neon yellow post-it stickied to its side that said: “OPEN ME!”. 

You blinked a few times, mouthing “okay” with a sigh before you noticed the top of the box had already been opened. Nothing in this situation made sense to you, and at this point, you were almost certain it was a trap, but you willingly went along with it. You reached out to fold the flaps, but jumped back and squealed when something - or rather, somebody - popped out of the box.

“Surprise!” - It was Gwilym, holding his hands up in the air with a Santa hat on his head and a big, smug grin on his face. 

“Oh my God, Gwilym… you can’t just... you fucker!“ - You breathed, punching him in the arm with an annoyed groan, but laughed it off a second later. 

“I’m sorry, Cariad.” - He chuckled, pouting so cutely that you couldn’t help but forgive him - “I just wanted to cheer you up a little bit. I know you had a long day at work.”

“You did, you did…” - You laughed more, looking him over and shaking your head in disbelief. - “I just… how the hell did you fit in that box? And how much time did you spend in there?”

“Not too much, I knew when you’d get off.” - The tall man shrugged, still grinning. - “And I admit, I did have to squeeze myself in, but this is why I chose this one.” - He patted the side of the box. - “I already knew I’d fit into it.”

“Really? And how exactly did you know that?” - You raised your brows, arms crossed in front of your chest, still can’t quite believe what he was doing.

“Erm, I kind of… rehearsed?” - Gwilym twisted his lips as he was trying to find the right words, nodding and smiling.

“Rehearsed?” - You were giggling so hard that you had to cover your mouth for a moment before you could continue. - “Goodness, Gwilym, you’re such an idiot.” - You admired him fondly, grinning before you shook your head again.

“But I’m your idiot.” - He added immediately, his tone soft and loving.

“Yes…” - You agreed with a bright smile on your face now as you stepped closer to him, wrapping your arms around his neck and pecking his lips. - “My very own lanky idiot.”

Gwilym smiled against your lips as he returned your kiss, deepening it as he put his arms around your waist. You two stayed like this for minutes, just enjoying each other’s closeness and warmth, foreheads and noses touching.

“I should probably get out of this box, though.” - Gwilym remarked, breaking the silence. - “I kind of… don’t really feel my legs anymore in this twisted pose.”

“Do you need any help with that?” - You chuckled as you pulled away.

“No, thanks, I’m good.” - The way the Welshman climbed out of that box was comedy gold on its own, carefully balancing his long legs and making incredibly funny faces as he did so. Come to think of it, it might have been your new dishwasher that was the original content of that box, and the fact that it was the only thing that Gwilym could hide himself in, was highly amusing to you.

“So, what now, my dear hide & seek champion?” - You reached up to swing the tip of the Santa hat out of Gwil’s face.

“Oh, right! I made gingerbread cookies!” - He chirped enthusiastically and you grinned at his adorableness. - “They’re in the kitchen, so we could make hot chocolate and eat the cookies while watching the telly?”

“With whipped cream and marshmallows on top?” - You batted your eyelashes at him pleadingly.

“With whipped cream and marshmallows.” - Your boyfriend nodded and you bounced in excitement, clapping your hands together gently.

You grabbed Gwilym’s hand and lead him to the kitchen. When you turned on the lights you could see four Christmas-themed tin cookie boxes full of colourfully decorated gingerbread men, and you snatched one to taste.

“Mmm, these are really good!” - You hummed as you took another bite, while Gwilym got two bigger mugs out of the cupboard.

“I’m glad you enjoy them, though I’m sure they’ll taste even better with the choc.” - He set down the mugs, grabbing the cocoa powder next.

“Of course they will, everything's better with chocolate.” - You grinned, getting the milk out of the fridge and a pot to heat it up in. 

You made the two mugs of hot chocolate with such focus and consideration as if you were making potion. You ended up adding cinnamon and even some rainbow sprinkles on top, because you felt like it, and it almost ended up being instagram-worthy, had the whipped cream not started melting due to the heat. You and Gwilym just laughed it off and, instead, moved back to the living room with the deliciousness in your hands. 

While you turned on the telly and switched to the right channel, Gwilym made the couch extra cosy and comfortable to cuddle on, piling cushions and getting the fluffiest blankets possible. He even rolled you into a blanket burrito when you laid down, laughing at how adorable you looked all wrapped up. You snuggled up on the couch, keeping the sweet snacks close and your man closer. You pressed your head into Gwil’s chest, taking in his scent as he held you tightly, the sound of his heartbeat immediately calming you. 

It was difficult to keep your eyes open for so long as the exhaustion from work made you doze off, and you had to blink yourself awake every now and then. Eventually, your body gave in, and you drifted off into peaceful sleep in the arms of the person you loved most - and you couldn’t have asked for a better Christmas present.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the lovely [gingersnaptaff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingersnaptaff) as a Christmas fic exchange thingy, and I hope you’ll enjoy it once again! <3


End file.
